The Boundary Line
by MyGoldenGlow
Summary: Bella is sick of the fighting between the werewolves and the vampires
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Bella is sick of the fighting between the werewolves and the vampires, even after she tried to convince them that it made no sense, so she decides to do something about it. **

**Bella POV**

* * *

I had spent the last three weeks planning this. At first, I had been hoping I could do it on my own, before I realized that I would need some help. I chose Alice, for two reasons. The first, she wasn't bothered by the pack as much as the others, and the second, she was better at hiding her thoughts from Edward than anyone else.

I decided to schedule it on a Saturday, so that Carlisle wouldn't have to work. I spent most of the week before arranging who would be paired up with whom. Alice looked over my arrangements, and she agreed that I was right.

I paired Sam with Carlisle, as the leaders of their groups. Paul went with Jasper, in hopes that Jasper could keep Paul calm enough to avoid changing. Seth and Alice were together, as my "example" partnership, because they were both easygoing and relaxed among one another. Leah was with Esme, Embry with Rosalie (a pairing I wasn't completely sure of) and Quil was with Emmett. The only pairing that had me truly worried was the one pairing I couldn't avoid – Jacob was with Edward.

I knew that there was no way around it – if I wanted this done properly, then I was going to have to pair those two together. There was no other way around it. I had prepared everything else – the paper was all set, Alice had already spray painted the line. True, it was actually in neutral territory – a clearing just outside the school – but it served the purpose well enough, since I couldn't actually expect them to cross the treaty lines. I had been debating whether or not to bring Billy into it, but seeing as how he'd only have me to shake hands with, I decided to leave him out. It wasn't as if he was our biggest problem just now. I was more worried about everybody leaving before I could explain myself.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (as usual)**

* * *

I had the Pack come first – hoping that Alice could convince everyone else to just do what I had asked. I lined the boys up, and spent a few minutes bouncing on my toes anxiously. I stopped that after I realized I was going to fall down soon.

"What's with the line?" Quil asked finally.

Seth, playing along (though he knew all about it), added, "Yeah," softly.

"You'll see. Just promise you'll stay there?"

They nodded, but Jake looked seriously unhappy. I didn't want to get too close to him though, because Edward would definitely take that the wrong way.

And then the Cullens were walking out, their beauty taking my breath away for an instant. My eyes jumped to Edward instantly, who looked more than a little angry when he saw the Pack. Alice led the way and slowly the rest of her family followed. I stood next to Alice and Seth, and cleared my throat slightly.

"OK," I began, "Look, honestly, I'm just sick of this whole 'I can't cross the treaty line' and calling each other names. Since common sense obviously didn't work on you, I'm going to take us back to kindergarten," I reached behind me and picked up the first piece of paper, which, in large black lettering, said _Leech_, "We are not going to use this word anymore. The Cullens have names – use them," and I proceeded to tear the paper into shreds. I let it fall to the ground and reached behind me again, "_Bloodsucker_ is also out of our vocabulary," I ripped that paper up too. The last sign said clearly _Dog_, "When referring to people, this term is also inappropriate. They have names, and they don't look like dogs to me."

Everyone had a wary expression, caught between laughing and ripping the person in front of them apart.

"This white line is the treaty line – symbolically. I picked up the bottle and walked along the line, emptying the contents onto the paint. I don't know exactly what Alice put into it, but the grass changed back to green very quickly. I walked back to where Alice and Seth were standing and finished, "Finally, we are all going to shake hands and greet each other _by name._ Seth, Alice, you start."

"Hi, I'm Seth," he began, his voice mimicking the tone of a preschool show host.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice," he said, offering up his hand for her to shake."

"Nice to meet you Seth," she took his hand firmly and shook.

I took a step down the line to Carlisle and Sam, "Your turn."

* * *

**Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Mine!**

**Recap:**

_I took a step down the line to Carlisle and Sam, "Your turn."_

* * *

Slowly, they obeyed. Esme and Leah followed suit, and Emmett and Quil also shook hands easily enough. Paul was glaring daggers at Jasper, and I sighed softly,

"Honestly, guys come on. Aren't you too old to hold a grudge?"

Jasper began smoothly, and there was complete silence from Paul. I waited with baited breath, but shook my head at Jasper when a feeling of calm rushed over me. Paul was shaking slightly, Edward was poised to yank me away, Jake was ready to pull Paul back to protect me, but very slowly Paul reached up his hand and forced his lips into, "Nice to meet you Jasper I'm Paul." It was all said very quickly, but I was satisfied. Rosalie was slightly hesitant, but she didn't pause for long, for which I was extremely grateful. If I had to wait any longer to get to Edward and Jacob I would die.

The two of them were poised for attack, and I sighed softly.

"Guys, please. I can't bear it if my boyfriend and best friend won't talk to each other. I'd rather die." I reached for Jacob's hand, earning a slight frown from Edward. I then picked up Edward's hand with my free hand and held them close to one another.

"Go on," I whispered softly.

Jake bit his lip, then finally managed, "I'm Jake."

"Edward," he replied sharply.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Jake said, and I let go of their hands as they began to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jake," Edward's voice was as beautiful as ever, though his reply was still forced. I sighed gratefully.

"No more treaty, no more name calling, no more, 'you can't go see him or her'. And," I added suddenly, "Don't use the 'no more treaty lines' to attack anyone. Please?"

Alice's musical laugh filled the clearing, and soon everyone caught on. I had been being serious, but if they were all enjoying themselves – together, I wasn't really up to complaining.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**not mine!**

**i have added and deleted this chapter three times! yikes. **

* * *

"You should take a job as a kindergarten teacher," Edward whispered in my ear that night, "I think you'd be very good at solving..." he paused to kiss me gently, his lips lingering against my cheek and his last word muffled as he finished, "disputes."

"Shut up."

* * *

**the end! review please! **


End file.
